


BBH's Nightmares

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bad has lots of nightmares. Like a lot. Most of the time he doesn't remember them, but what he does remember- they aren't pleasant.They get progressively worse.How does he handle them?Prob way ooc(Does not include any shipping, friends can be affectionate without being romantically attracted. It can still be read either way, though.)Also Tw- Death, some mouth washing, and maybe depersonalization(??).This was written before any meetups.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 31
Collections: anonymous





	BBH's Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> The first dream is kinda strange but then they get a bit scarier?

-Japanese Symbol for-

He's on a beach. He can see his reflection in the water. His horns, his face, and his cloak all blend into each other. It is not him. But it is. He tries not to think about it too hard.

He turns from the water and sits on his chair. His feet swing around, kicking sand as he logs into the computer. It immediately pulls up Twitch. He clicks the 'go live"' button as he pulls on his headphones.

The event is peaceful. He's smiling, Tommy is swearing significantly less, Skeppy sounds happy, infact, everyone sounds happy.

He is happy.

Dream is talking about speedrunning techniques with a fan when his computer goes black. Everything goes quiet. 

His headphones won't come off. 

"Hey guys?" No response. "Guys?"

The screen turns white, and his headphones boost to full volume. "JAPANESE SYMBOL FOR BEGINNER. JAPANESE SYMBOL FOR BEGINNER. JAPANESE SYMBOL FOR-"

He wakes up with Rat on his chest and a pounding headache.

-dish detergent-  
Skeppy had convinced him to go to VidCon.

He doesn't like crowded spaces, so he only goes out of his hotel room during the bigger meetups. Nobody is around the artist tables then, and he can meet some people.

But of course, he gets lost.

A loud crowd of people rips through the paths, booths become crowded, and Bad has backed himself into a corner, trying his best to not get trampled.

He sees a door, rushes to it, and slams it behind him.

The room is pitch black. No sound can be heard from outside. The door isn't there anymore.

A figure is in front of him. It's barely visible, so he steps closer. It's a person, facing away from him.

He recognizes Tommy, and tries to call out to him. To tell him about how crowded it is out there. He can't get anything out.

Tommy whips around, staring him in the face.

Dish detergent flows out of Tommy's mouth. Out of his too. Bad can taste it. He can feel his face puffing up.

Bad backs away. And slams into the floor.

He screams, jerking up, startling Rat, who has stolen his pillow again.

It takes him a few minutes to catch his breath. Once he does, he rips the charger from his phone. As he's debating what to do to calm himself down, he subconsciously opens twitch, and goes to Tommy's page.

He lives. That calms him down. Tommy is ok. 

Bad flinches whenever someone swears for the next week.

-Meetup?-  
"Hey Bad, are you busy next week?"

Bad knows why he's asking. Skeppy wants to meet up. He's not busy…

But he doesn't think he can handle it.

He says he's busy. "Yeah, I'm meeting up with some family," he hasn't talked to any family in a while, "why?"

Skeppy gives a little hum. "Ah, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Okay." Bad replies.

They play for hours, and before Bad knows it, it's 3:54 in the morning. "Hey Skep, I gotta go sleep."

Skeppy replies with a yawn and an "Ok, I do too." They say goodbye.

When Bad wakes up, it's to his phone going off like crazy. 

After 3 consecutive calls, all from an unknown number, he picks it up.

"BADOMGDUDEAREYOUOK?"

"Wha-" He gets cut off.

The panicked voice gets calm. "Skeppy got hurt dude. I didn't want you to find out from a hater or something" Bad identifies the voice. It's Dream. He thought he had Dream's number saved but that's not important right now.

"What do you mean, hurt?" He asks without thinking.

"He's, he's dead." Bad drops the phone.

He shoots up out of bed, tears running down his face.

His alarm was going off. He slept in 45 minutes late.

He has about 30 minutes until he needs to go live.

He clambers out of bed, eats a muffin that he had stress baked a few nights ago, takes a shower, and quickly begins his stream, logging into teamspeak as he does.

"Oh hey Bad!" Skeppy sounds happy. 

He speaks before he can process the greeting.

"I wanna meet up." 

Skeppy responds almost as quickly. "Wait, really?" 

Bad is silent for a second, still processing that he just said that. Well, no going back now.

"Yeah."

"You're not," Skeppy pauses to keep himself composed, "you're not busy?"

"No. I'm not." Rat barks in the background. "If you're up to it, I am too." 

Skeppy can't keep himself together anymore. He yells. "Finally!" Slamming on the table hard enough that his facecam bounces and nearly falls over. 

Those watching his stream watch as his smile takes up half face, spamming the chat with various memes and such.

Bad's stream finally starts up.

"Don't tell anyone." Skeppy's chat agrees. Bad's is confused.

-Meetup.-  
Skeppy had bought muffins. They were never eaten.

When he saw Bad grabbing his suitcase he forgot them on the bench.

Bad was almost lifted off of his feet from the force of the hug. 

Then he lifts Skeppy off the floor in his own hug.

They didn't really make any plans, but they had fun.


End file.
